Baby Boomers 3
by The SCANTY Fan
Summary: Chap 6 up!: Wufei has a baby now and.....Heero? 0o...yes...Duo is safe this time but poor Heero and Duo! Read and Review la!
1. BB3 part 1

Disclaimer applies~!  
  
Notes:: BUM BUM BUM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ well I got some reviews asking for Baby boomers # 3 and I thought...Give the viewers what they want!!!! ^_^* anyway I hope u enjoy and sorry I didn't get this out sooner I was kinda in a slump~ but not anymore!!  
  
P.S-it's in your BEST interest to read Baby Boomers#2 and #1 before this  
  
Baby Boomers # 3~part 1  
  
The Gundam pilots slowly walked over to the bathroom door, Duo slinked up beside it and tapped on the door. "Wu-man~ what's wrong you eat something bad!?" There was no answer.  
  
"Here let me try." Heero stepped up to the door; he glared at it then yelled. "Wufei! Omea o Korosu if you don't come out!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, that worked." Duo grumbled but the door was suddenly thrown open and Wufei stood there an angry glare caught in his eyes. The braided pilot smiled sheepishly then ran behind Heero, "It was him Wu, not me!"  
  
"Shut up." was all the Chinese boy mumbled and began walking towards his room. They all watched him leave slowly and slam his door shut behind him.  
  
"Oh dear, what do you suppose is wrong with him!?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Uhh, Q-Man you sounded way~ to Mother like for your own good!" Duo laughed.  
  
Trowa glared at him and grabbed his braid and gave it a good firm yank which sent the braided pilot into a fit of cries. This in turn made Iris giggle and she bounced up in down in Heero's arms squealing,  
  
"More! More!"  
  
Heero chuckled softly and lead a whimpering Duo back into the Kitchen. Quatre was still looking at Wufei's door with concern but Trowa tugged him back into the kitchen with the others.  
  
Once again Trowa began to feed Lee and Quatre Mia. Trowa was having a little trouble controlling the little boy for he kept bouncing whenever Trowa would try and feed him. Mia was all right at the feeding thing but she too would giggle too much and wiggle.  
  
"Ah! This is sooo hard!" Trowa sighed. "Heero how did you ever do this!?"  
  
"Easy." The Japanese boy smiled. He sat Iris in his lap and got some scrambled eggs on his fork, "you have to be stern and straight forward, Iris eat your scramby eggs."  
  
"Scramby?" Quatre chuckled softly. They all watched though, and Iris looked at the fork then Heero. She laughed and hit the fork making the eggs flip off of it and land in Heero's bangs.  
  
"AHHH HAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!" Duo laughed, he took in sharp breaths as he continued to laugh so hard his face turned a beat red. "Be stern~" he cracked up, "Oh~ yeah honey that was real~ stern!"  
  
Suddenly Heero was in Duo's face, he had a funny grin on his face though. "How about I get stern with you hmmm?" Duo grinned back.  
  
"Oh~ I would like that!"  
  
"NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!!" Quatre barked and covered Mia's ears.  
  
"Just kidding Quatre!" Duo sighed and began to eat his pancakes again. "Hmmm Wufei is acting way~ to strange! I really want to know what's up with- "  
  
**BRING********  
  
The phone suddenly let out a charm and Trowa grabbed it off the wall and answered it.  
  
"Hello?....yeah he is..Hold on." Trowa placed his hand over the phone so the caller couldn't hear him then turned toward the others. "Its Treize, he wants to talk with Wufei about something."  
  
"Oh~ maybe Wufei, Treize and Zechs got into it." Duo grinned, "Who would have thought Wufei would be in a love triangle." he sipped his coffee and grinned even larger.  
  
"Here Quatre hold Lee k?" Trowa gently sat Lee down in Quatre's right arm then went to go get Wufei. Quatre smiled and rocked his two children together humming softly to them.  
  
Lee slowly fell asleep his little fingers wrapped in a fist with one little fist stuck into his mouth. Mia yawned but continued to watch Quatre gently with her small crystal blue eyes.  
  
Suddenly Wufei was in the kitchen he walked over to the phone and picked it up quickly.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi?" Trowa walked in after him and sat down in his chair. Quatre not wanting to wake Lee up handed Mia to Trowa instead.  
  
"Nani?...NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????" Wufei screamed.  
  
"Oh no~" Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah I've been getting sick...so!? No...no..NO!! You did this behind my back!?...not really!? Oh come on I was half drunk that night!! I don't remember answering that question at all!..Okay well I said maybe but- !.......IN JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wufei was turning a deep crimson~ and he looked like he was about to punch a hole threw the wall.  
  
"Wu~~~~ breath in and out~" Duo snickered loudly.  
  
"You better get over here right now!....YES AND ZECHS TOO!!! DUH!!!!!" Wufei slammed the phone down and ran out of the room then the door to his room slammed shut too.  
  
"Whoa~" Heero mumbled and sipped at his coffee. "I've never seen Wufei blow his top like that!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a loud knock at the door, and Quatre opened it to find Treize and Zechs standing there. "Oh~! Hello, please come on in!" Quatre backed up and let the two men come in.  
  
The rest of them minus Wufei (he was still locked up in his room.) came out and were looking at Treize and Zechs.  
  
"Hello~!" Treize smiled and waved his hand. He then saw Iris, Lee, and Mia sitting in the baby play pen and squealed and raced over to them. "OH there sooo cute!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
But Heero and Trowa were over there in a flash. "Back! Don't touch our children you psycho!!"  
  
"What!? You think I molest kids or something!?" Treize asked offended.  
  
"Look how old Wufei is and how old you are!!!" Heero snapped. Treize grunted and went to stand by Zechs again. "Well I am here to see my little woo woo!"  
  
"What?" Quatre asked, but then shook his head "never mind, I don't even want to know!"  
  
"I'll get him." Duo charmed and ran over to his room.  
  
"Would you guys like a drink!?" Quatre suddenly smiled sweetly and gestured toward their kitchen.  
  
"Yes that would nice." Zechs smiled and they all followed Quatre in. The little blonde poured everyone a cup of tea and they all sat down at the table, except Heero and Trowa who watched Zechs and Treize uneasily.  
  
Soon Wufei and Duo came in, and Duo noticed the plate of cookies and tea and quickly sat down and started to munch away. The Chinese boy sat down across from his two partners and glared at them.  
  
"All right Wufei we need to talk." Zechs sighed. "Its is true we gave you that stuff, but only after you said it was okay!"  
  
"I fail to remember that!!" Wufei growled.  
  
"But you said it was fine, that it would be great and you wouldn't mind! C'mon I and Treize wouldn't take advantage of you!....well at least not me!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"But-But this is in-just!!!" Wufei cried.  
  
"It'll be okay!" Treize smiled. "Just think a little baby Wufei running around!"  
  
Duo suddenly choked on his tea and sprayed it all over Quatre's face. "Wu- Wu-Wufei is pregnant!!!!!!?????????"  
  
"Yep!" Treize grinned and rose proudly. "It's Zechs and my child...oh and of course Woo woo's!! We got some stuff from the hospital, this pill stuff they have it now were ya don't even have to have the egg implanted, oh my sweet little Woo woo is gonna be a mommy!!"  
  
"I told you never to call me that out of the bedroom." This time it was Heero and Trowa who got nose bleeds at hearing Wufei say this. Wufei covered his face and sank down to the table.  
  
"Wufei...are you going to keep the child?" Quatre asked meekly.  
  
"Of course." he looked up at everyone who was starring at him wide eyes, two of which had napkins stuffed up in their noses. "Your kids are gonna need someone with justice to keep em' in order!"  
  
Suddenly Duo broke out laughing and slapped his knee. "HA! Now your gonna be the fat cow!!!"  
  
"Yeah~" Quatre snickered and sipped at his tea.  
  
"Well I guess I have to move to your place then." Wufei sighed.  
  
"Well we were thinking we would just move in here with you." Treize smiled. "We wouldn't want to take you away from your fellow pilots!"  
  
"NANI!?" Heero yelled. "No! No way I-"  
  
"I'm sure they wouldn't mind!!!" Wufei cut him off and smiled happily at Treize. "Come on I'll show you my room!!!" he leapt up and scampered to his room followed by his two lovers.  
  
"Oh man...." Duo swallowed hard. "This could be a problem."  
  
~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Welll????? It's been awhile but what do ya think!? tee hee I hope to have the next part out soon but tell me what ya thought k~ Love ya The SCANTY Fan 


	2. BB3 part 2

Sorry I didn't get this part up sooner!! You can hit me with this fan :Holds up little shinigami and wing fan with bowed head:: Be gentle!  
  
Wufei: Grabs fan: BOINK The SCANTY fan:: ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:: Hops on one foot:: Wufei:: MaWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Duo and Heero:: drags Wufei off the screen.  
  
:: SNIFF:: on second thought ::Pulls fan behind her back:: I'll just try harder next time! please enjoy! ^_^*  
  
DISCLAIMER:: Don't own Gundam Wing, please don't sue me! ^_^* NOTES:: well I LIKE the idea about getting the house, since now they have a bundle of babies, so this should be one crazy little chapter! Tee hee!  
  
Baby Boomers # 3~part 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I won't stand for it!!!" Heero yelled and stomped around in the kitchen.  
  
"He always gets like this when he doesn't get his afternoon nap." Duo whispered to Quatre which made the two break out giggling.  
  
"What was that Duo!?" Heero was leaning over his lover looking him straight in the eye sternly.  
  
"Uh! UH!...nothing dear." Duo fluttered his eyelashes at Heero which only made him sigh. "Aren't you at all worried about Treize and Zechs moving in...HERE!? This is wrong!!" Heero yelled and pounded his fists against the table. "Zechs and Treize LIVING with us!" He collapsed in one of the kitchen chairs his face slightly flustered.  
  
"Bravo~" Duo smiled and clapped his hands, Iris giggled and joined Duo as well. Heero gave Duo a stern look then sighed when his lover gave him that sweet little Shinigami face of his.  
  
"Heero is right about one thing, this place is WAY~ to small now for all of us to be living here!" Trowa said.  
  
"Oh~ but we can't break up our family! We've all been living together for so long now!" Quatre walked over to the table, a worried look plastered on his sweet angel like face.  
  
"No of course not,"Trowa scratched his head and a clever grin escaped across his lips. "I was thinking more along the lines of all of us buying a HOUSE together."  
  
"Marvelous!!" Quatre jumped up and clapped his hands together.  
  
"Hey I second it!" Duo smiled and raised his hand. He glanced over at his lover who had a glare set on his face. "What's wrong Heero?"  
  
"A house?" He said and lowered his head.  
  
"Yeah...MUCH more privacy~ and (AHEH) a BIGGER bedroom, think of the possibilities~" The clever American whispered the last part and it made Heero tingle all over.  
  
"I THIRD IT!!!" He suddenly yelled, this making everyone jump, but Duo just leaned back in his chair VERY~ satisfied by his little triumph.  
  
"Let's go ask Wufei!" and with that the happy go lucky blond skipped out of the room and towards Wufei's room. He burst in threw the door and was welcomed by a very extensive make out session including Zechs, Treize and~ Wufei.  
  
"EHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~" Quatre stopped midway into the room and a insane smile crackled across his face and he fainted right there but cat like reflexes from Trowa saved the little blond from crashing into the floor.  
  
"Say there Zechs~ doing a little root cannel on Wufei there!?" Duo winked and Zechs withdrew his locked kiss with the now bleeding nosed Chinese boy and glared at Duo. Trowa shook his head and decided just to state why they had barged into their room before all Hell broke loose.  
  
"Wufei, Zechs and Treize We have decided to all buy a house together and were wandering if you guys would like to join us?" Wufei opened his mouth to reject but Treize suddenly answered for him.  
  
"We would LOVE to!!! What a splendid idea!!! When should we begin looking?"  
  
"I and Heero were just about to go look in the newspaper now!" Duo grabbed Heero's wrist and dragged him away form the room leaving an awkward feeling Trowa and a passed out Quatre standing in front of the odd couple.  
  
"yeah...ya know this is just too weird." The tall boy nodded and picked his lover up in his arms and left. Zechs shrugged his shoulders and moved in on Treize and Wufei.  
  
~~~~~THE SEARCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Gundam guys plus Zechs and Treize were all huddled out in the living room looking threw pictures of houses and newspaper ads.  
  
"OOOOOooohh~ how about this one ne Heero?" Duo held up a picture of a lovely house in a suburb area.  
  
"No, too close to people." Heero said...for the 6th time in a row for every time Duo held up a picture Heero never approved.  
  
"Well geez Heero it's not like your gonna be walking around the house naked with all the curtains open! We can stand to be by some people!"  
  
"You don't know that." Heero grinned. "Wouldn't want to scare the neighbors now would we~?"  
  
Iris was sitting by Heero coloring in a coloring book of pictures of the Gundam's and other MS. "Ne Daddy!" She tugged on Heero's wrist.  
  
"Yes?" he turned towards her and she was holding up a picture of Nataku, and she had colored the MS pink and purple with just the right touch of baby blue. Heero put his head back and let out a huge laugh and when Duo noticed the picture he started laughing so hard he couldn't breathe any more.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys!?" Quatre asked worried as he sat down a tray of refreshments.  
  
"Q-Q-man! My little girls an artist!" Duo smiled and showed Quatre the picture, who began to giggle. Soon everyone had seen the classic picture and everyone was laughing except Wufei.  
  
"Injustice!!" he screamed. "Heero I though I made you promise never to let Iris be like that ding bell American!" Heero glared at him and went to advance but Quatre kindly stopped him.  
  
"Let's continue our search?" He smiled and bounced little Lee in his lap as he feed him his lunch. Trowa was swinging little Mia in a small baby swing next to Quatre and was grinning happily as every time the swing would go up high she would let out an excited squeal and clap her hands.  
  
"I FOUND IT!!!!!!!!" Heero suddenly was standing up right holding a picture of a house in his outstretched hand and Iris was being held in his other arm. Iris shrugged her little shoulders and took to coloring on Heero's forearm with a green marker.  
  
"Lets see." Duo took it from his fingertips and looked it over. It was a large Victorian house that was set in the countryside and was on the edge of a lake.  
  
"Well it certainly is big enough for all of us!"  
  
"Oh yes and it's so pretty!!!" Treize smiled, this making everyone slowly back away from him.  
  
"Trowa I'm scared!!" Quatre shuttered and hid behind the tall boy who slowly backed up towards the wall.  
  
"Same here."  
  
~~~~~~~~THE HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh this is lovely! Good choice Heero!" Quatre swelled up with joy as he walked across the large lawn towards the beautiful white and blue Victorian house. He cupped his hands together and held them to his chest.  
  
Trowa agreed and rested a hand on Quatre's shoulder. Mia was strapped to Quatre's back in a little harness and Lee was taking a light nap in Trowa's arms. "Yeah Heero, who would have thought of all people you-" Heero suddenly had a firm grip on the American boy's braid now and Duo was hopping up and down whining for him to let go.  
  
"Hee hee! Hairagamie!" Iris giggled and bounced up and down in Duo's arms.  
  
"Hmph~ this house looks too girlie!" Wufei crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh my poor little Woo Woo is unhappy."  
  
"Excuse me while I go puke!"  
  
"SHUTUP Braided Baka!" Wufei hissed and snuggled: Yes SNUGGLED: up to Treize gently.  
  
The whole group of guys trudged up to the door and Heero /still clutching Duo's braid in his hand/ knocked at the door.  
  
"Heelllo~~.....ohhhh" A Woman answered the door and starred at the group of Guys and Men and babies in front of her. "You..You must be the Winner Bartons, Maxwell Yuys, Kushranada, Marquese, and Wufei's that want to look at the house!"(SP? for Treize and Zechs last names! ^_^;) She sweat dropped lightly and clutched her wooden clipboard to her chest.  
  
"Well please come in!" she suddenly snapped out of her daze and opened the door wide for them. "I know this house may seem VERY~ large but-"  
  
"That's what was looking for." Heero stated flatly.  
  
"OH! Well then I think this will suite you nicely!" She pulled back a piece of her hair from her face and walked the group into the main entrance of the house. "There are 7 bedrooms in this house, and three bathrooms." (I WISH this was a real~ house!)  
  
"Holy Sh-"  
  
"He's very excited about this." Heero covered Duo's mouth before the word could escapee.  
  
"I see, anyway if you want I can take you through a tour of the house?"  
  
"That would be just wonderful!" Quatre smiled.  
  
"Well first here's the kitchen!" She opened a large swinging door and the whole group gasped at the sight of how large this thing was!!! There was an island in the middle with a small sink and hangers around the ceiling to hang pots and pans. Then there was even more counter space and a refrigerator and three stoves, two ovens, a dishwasher and three sinks.  
  
"I'd figure you women of the house would like that!" she glanced at Duo, then Quatre...and then Wufei. Duo's smile suddenly faltered into a frown and Quatre blushed a deep~ red but Wufei's face turned a deep red from anger.  
  
"Woman I ought to-" Zechs smiled and grabbed Wufei by his rat tail which cut him short quickly.  
  
"All right, this is one of the living rooms." It was huge with a fireplace and with double lengthed windows all around. "There is a bathroom on the first floor," She showed it too them and it had a bath and a shower in it. Then she showed them another room which was like the second living room area but a little smaller.  
  
"I think this would make a nice nursery!" the woman smiled and patted Iris on the head. "What adorable children you have!" They then went upstairs, the first room was another bathroom and it was like the other one. Then there were two bedrooms opposite each other, both very big and with small little balconies off the main window. The next bedroom though had a beautiful few of the lake and a small platform off the window with a small deck area to sit at. Then there were two smaller bedrooms. And then you turned down a hallway and there was a room down at the end of it and then there was a bathroom to the side and across from that was the last bedroom.  
  
"I love it!" Quatre smiled happily.  
  
"Me too angel."  
  
"Oh! There is one more thing!" the woman smiled. She took everyone outside threw the large dinning room and across the patio porch out to a beautiful garden with small ponds and shrubs, not to mention LOTS of flowers and weeping willows and a couple cherry blossom trees. Then she showed them by pointing the docks down a little ways.  
  
"And that's were if you have, or get a boat you can keep it." Everyone was speechless at this moment, but one thing was racing threw EVERYONE'S minds...."WE HAVE TO GET THIS HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
So of course they bought it, with much help from Quatre and Treize of course ^_~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~MOVING IN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think we kinda stunned that lady when we said we would pay for the house right there in the garden!" Quatre stated as he hauled a large suitcase of clothes out to the moving Van.  
  
"By stunned do you mean when she fainted and fell into one of those little ponds in there?..If so I would say YEAH she was stunned." Duo laughed. Everything was now packed up and ready to go. Heero was finishing getting little Iris cleaned up, she had just had a PB+J sandwich and had jam and peanut butter all over her little face.  
  
"Hold still now~" He said as he finished dabbing the last bit of the purple jam off her cheek, he then cleaned her little hands off and sat her up on her feet. "There ya go all clean.  
  
"Arigato Daddy!" she cooed and reached up around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She wobbled a little on her feet, she was still pretty clumsy at walking but Duo and Heero helped every day with it so she was getting much better.  
  
"Is my little girl and Honey all ready to go!?" Duo peeked in threw the apartment door and smiled up at Heero.  
  
"yep she's all cleaned up!" Duo nodded happily and crouched down towards Iris.  
  
"Da-da!" She smiled and wobbled over to Duo's arms. He patted her on the head then turned to look at Heero.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"yep."  
  
Quatre and Trowa were already waiting in the large~ car outside the apartment. Treize had asked his driver to drive them all over to their new house. Wufei was sitting opposite from the couple pouting slightly.  
  
"Aren't Zechs and Treize going to be here?" Quatre asked kindly.  
  
"No Treize and Zechs had business to attend to today; they'll be over tonight though."  
  
"Oh I see!" the blond smiled and scooted closer to Trowa, who smiled down at his little lover. Mia and Lee were sitting next to him, Mia had a little stuffed puppy dog she was holding tightly to and Lee was playing with a loop of plastic rings and having fun chewing all over them.  
  
"All right people! Are ya all ready to head out!" Duo poked his head into the car, he then climbed in bearing Iris in the crook of his arm and followed by Heero.  
  
"yep!" and with that the car pulled out and began its drive to the new pilot's home!  
  
~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(YAWNS!) Man just got home from Karaoke like 20min. ago and saw all these reviews so decided to clean up the 2nd chapter as best as possible and post its now.2:59am.wahhh so tired!! -_--( watches her one dwarf hamster try to leap up the side of the cage..0_o.need sleep k well how was it? ENJOY!!!?? Tell me ^^ ja-ne! Love ya The SCANTY fan 


	3. BB3 part 3

: Prances out flapping her black wings:: well heeellllooo everyone!! Here is the third part of my Baby Boomers# 3 chapter! I do~ hope you will enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Baby Boomers #3~part 3  
  
Heero and Trowa finished lugging all the boxes up to the house and some of Treize's men came over to help with the furniture (even though Quatre said that all had to get new items to match with the house)  
  
"Done!" Duo patted Heero on the back who sighed at his somewhat lazy partner.  
  
"Not exactly Duo, we have to unpack everything arrange it then we MAY be done."  
  
"aww~ come on! me and Q. fixed you guys lunch!!" Heero perked up a little then, he took the bandana off from around his forehead (wouldn't Heero just look soo cute like that!? ^_^*) an wiped his face with it quickly.  
  
"All right." he said and Duo grabbed his hand and yanked him into the kitchen.  
  
Mostly everything was still in boxes but Quatre, Duo, and Wufei had cleared a little spot to cook then eat. Well Duo and Quatre mostly did the work while Wufei sat at the table; arms crossed instructing them what to do.  
  
Quatre was sitting in Trowa's lap when the couple burst in through the swinging kitchen door, and Wufei was turned away from them scowling.  
  
"Hey Q! Starting the welcome home party a little soon huh?" The blonde blushed and buried his face in Trowa's arms.  
  
"Were are the kids?" a stern Heero asked as he joined the others at the table.  
  
"Taking a little nap, I was just about to go get them!" Duo smiled as he brought over the lunch of sandwiches and (for the GW guys of course except for Wufei!!) beer, and for Iris and Wufei apple juice. Quatre smiled and got up to fetch Lee's and Mia's bottles from the stove. "Wu-Man want to help me wake the little babes?" the braided boy smiled.  
  
"I guess." he rose and followed Duo out of the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Upstairs Duo and Wufei went into the first room. This of course would not be the children's room, but this was the first room they cleaned and set up a little play area and spot with lots of blankets and pillows for Iris and the babies to sleep.  
  
"You try and wake up Lee okay?" Duo nudged Wufei over to the little baby boy. At first the Chinese boy just starred at the little sleeping angel and sighed. He bent down and gently touched the child's cheek.  
  
"Wake up little baka." he said nicely.  
  
"WUFEI!" Duo yelled. "Don't call them baka's! Your lucky Quatre or Trowa didn't' hear you!"  
  
"Aw! he doesn't even care." Wufei said and gently picked up the little boy, whose eyes slowly opened. Wufei patted the boy's soft fluffy blonde hair on his head and went to head out of the room.  
  
"Ahem~" Duo smiled. "What about Mia?" Wufei glared at Duo.  
  
"You wake the woman."  
  
"Now Wufei!" Duo pointed to the little baby girl, who's caramel bangs lay stuck to the right of her face.  
  
"Fine!" He kneeled down next to her and shifted a bouncing Lee over to his left arm. "Little woman baka wake up!" Duo slapped his forehead at this. Little Mia woke up and set a soft glare at Wufei. He scooped her up and turned to a smiling Duo. "NOW~ may I go!?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Wufei growled something then left the room. As for Duo he gentle kissed Iris on the cheek and her little violet eyes opened. She yawned and then clung onto Duo's neck.  
  
"Da-da!!" she cooed.  
  
"Want lunch sweetie?" She nodded and he lifted her up and took her downstairs.  
  
"So Wufei what are ya gonna name the baby!?" Duo smiled as he took a sip of his beer and grinned at the faintly red Wufei.  
  
"Nataku of course."  
  
"Be serious Wu-man."  
  
"I am!!!"  
  
"Good God!" Duo sighed and rested hi head in his hand. "You think Treize or Zechs are gonna go for that?"  
  
"Well....Treize did say he would want to name it Treize, Jr. but I don't know." Heero's mouth hung open a little and Quatre's eyes got round, Trowa just shook his head and Duo gave Wufei the raised eyebrows look.  
  
"What does Zechs want to name it?" Duo said quickly changing somewhat of the subject.  
  
"He seems to think it will be a girl and if so he wants to name it..Relena and dedicate her to following her Aunt Relena's ways."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone at the table yelled. Iris stopped drinking her juice and gazed around the table. She then sat her pink plastic cup down VERY~ professionally and put up her hand as if she was stopping someone at Wufei and got the famous Yuy glare and said sternly. "NO!"  
  
Duo and Quatre couldn't help but giggle at this, but soon she resumed her lunch. "You guys have to think of realistic names!!" Trowa said with the others nodding.  
  
"Yeah I'll talk it over with them when they get home I guess."  
  
~~~~~~~PAINTING TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre had on a long white shirt that didn't really look old but hey this is the Winner kid were talking about right!? ^_^* the sleeves were rolled up tightly and he was hauling a can of paint into the room they had decided would be the Nursery room for the kids. The carpet was a light baby blue, but at the moment had plastic sheets spread over it so, no paint would get on it.  
  
Soon Trowa followed his lover with a couple more cans of paint and rollers. Duo thumped into the room and grinned. "Okay I say we paint this room BLACK!! With little Deathscythe Hell's all over the walls!!"  
  
"uhh...Trowa and I were thinking more along the lines of clouds and teddy bears, nice simple things like that!" Quatre smiled his 'can't say no' smile and Duo sighed.  
  
"All right, but this room would have looked SO cool with a strobe light in it!" Heero was walking down the hall when he heard Duo say this and gave him a funny look. "NANI!?" Duo laughed. "Strobe lights are SO cool!!" The Japanese pilot just shook his head. "Can we have one in our room!?"  
  
"No."  
  
"AW come on!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"PLEASE~"  
  
"No." Duo trudged after Heero down the hall still begging him for a strobe light. Trowa and Quatre then began to paint the room. They painted it sky blue then put big fluffy clouds across the ceiling. with little farm animals and around the sides , and Trowa even put a Circus scene on the wall.  
  
"OH! It's lovely Trowa!" Quatre gasped as he stepped back and looked at the room. Trowa nodded and kissed Quatre on the cheek; he then brought his hands up and gently began to kiss the blonde, pulling him closer to his body.  
  
"Hey you guys done yet!?" Duo yelled and Quatre and Trowa slowly pulled apart.  
  
"Yeah Duo." Trowa said.  
  
"OHH~ let me see!!!!!!!" he bounced into the room and a HUGE smile crossed his face. "Awesome! Maybe even better then a strobe light!!!" He then looked at Quatre, then Trowa funny and a grin twisted onto his lips. "What were you guys doing in here!?"  
  
"No-Nothing!" Quatre stammered.  
  
"Sure, sure, what are those hand prints on you two's faces then?"  
  
"HUH!?" Trowa and Quatre looked at each other then sweat dropped. Both had each others hand prints on the others cheek. Trowa had blue paint on his cheeks and Quatre had green on his face.  
  
Heero and Wufei then came into the room and Heero nodded his head in satisfaction. Wufei though on the other hand looked a bit disgusted. "I didn't want farm animals!!!!!" Wufei began to sniff.  
  
"Uh-oh~" Quatre murmured.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MUCH later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Treize and Zechs stumbled in through the door of the new house extremely tired. They began to search the rooms for Wufei and found him in one of last ones. When they opened the door, the Chinese boy was sniffling.  
  
"Woo Woo whets wrong!?" Treize and Zechs cooed.  
  
"I-I don't know!" Wufei choked out. he fell into Zechs arms and buried his face in the sweet smelling clothing.  
  
"poor sweetie!" Treize said gently. "Maybe one of us will just have to stay home with Wufie from now on so we won't be far away."  
  
"Well I could stay home this week." Zechs looked over at Treize who nodded.  
  
"Good, then I'll stay home."  
  
"okay, hear that Woo woo!?" But Wufei had already fallen into a deep sleep in Zechs arms. They all crawled into bed and Treize turned the light off.  
  
"Something tells me were in for a LONG~ trip!"  
  
~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what did you think!? Please Review and if you guys would like to see something happen with the GW guys and their Kids let me know, k ^_^* well I'll see ya all for the next chapter k! Love ya  
  
The SCANTY fan 


	4. BB3 part 4

::Hops up and down:: Yippee! It's done! Part 4~ of Baby Boomers #3! Sweet! Well i have been getting some...uhh unique requests to have Duo and Heero have another baby!?....well you guys ARE the reviewers and I must follow the wishes of you peep's but I just want to make sure that's what u want so please E-mail with idea's or comments k? thankx! And please go forth and enjoy the rest of B.B#3~ ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing  
  
Baby Boomers #3~Part 4  
  
Wufei was sitting out on the porch trying to relax a little, he was reading a large book in titled, The Little Chinese Boy who Found Justice, when **CRASH!**** echoed through the house. He sighed and closed his book; he then wobbled up into a standing position and went into the house.  
  
Trowa was standing in the kitchen holding a squealing Lee in one arm and holding a pan in the other hand. He had a discouraged look on his face as the little boy in his arm wriggled around. Wufei grinned and leaned against the door.  
  
"AHEM* Trowa?" The frightful boy looked up, and Wufei pointed to his Uni bangs. The tip of them had a little orange flame burning on it and Trowa gasped and patted at his bangs. Lee thinking this funny the whole time clapped and patted on his Fathers bangs along with him. "What ARE you doing?"  
  
"I was cooking breakfast and trying to handle Lee at the same time." Trowa laughed and sat the little blonde boy down on the counter. Quatre and Duo both had a mission that weekend, so it was Daddy's night in. (remember Iris calls Heero Daddy, and Duo Da-da *remeber that* the same goes for Quatre and Trowa, Trowa in this case being Daddy! k? ^_^*)  
  
"Where's Heero at?" Wufei asked but a shrill yell came down from the hall down by the bathroom. Iris....a very NAKED Iris came running out of the bathroom, her long dark brown hair chasing after her. She had a huge grin on her face and was running as fast as she could out of the bathroom.  
  
"Iris!" Heero yelled and came running after her, holding in the crook of his arm a glaring Mia, in a small pink towel. Heero snatched Iris up in his arm and sighed loudly. "Come on~ your taking you bath now!"  
  
Iris simple giggled and snuggled against Heero's chest. "Ne Daddy~ I don't need a bath!"  
  
"Oh yes you do!" he think took the wiggling Iris and Mia back into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Wufei quickly turned around and dabbed at his slightly bleeding nose and glared at Trowa who could only chuckle.  
  
~~~~~~~~BREAKFAST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei, Trowa, Heero, Iris, Mia, and lee were all sitting at the table. Trowa had Mia now in his arms and was feeding her a bottle of warm milk, and Heero was holding Lee feeding him and helping out, for Trowa couldn't possible feed both of them at once. The breakfast consisted of Cereal and bagels. Iris was eating very polite like, a bagel lightly buttered and a in her little pink plastic cup some orange juice.  
  
She finished it off slowly then looked up at Heero. "Daddy! I want a kiss!" she laughed and reached up to give him a big buttery kiss.  
  
"Quick Wufei here!" Heero passed Lee off to the Chinese boy and grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped off Iris's face. She then grinned and crawled into Heero's lap.  
  
"Now~ you can give me that kiss." Heero smiled a little and Iris leaned forward and gave her Daddy a little kiss on the cheek. Wufei starred at Lee with a little confusion as he looked at the bottle then the baby.  
  
"uhhh..." Lee scrounged his face up and began to wine for his breakfast, reaching out his little hands at Wufei.  
  
"Here Wufei, see how I'm doing it?" He looked over Trowa and nodded, then gently held the bottle for Lee who smiled happily.  
  
"Ne! daddy!" Iris suddenly jumped up. "Can we go to the park today!?" Heero frowned slightly.  
  
"I can't darling; we have to Finnish painting your room, and me and Da-da's room...and Quatre and Trowa's room...." Iris pouted slightly, she sighed then looked up and smiled at Wufei.  
  
"Wufei-San!!" She smiled wide and ran over to him and tugged at his leg. "Take me to the park PLEASE~?" She blinked her eyes up at him sweetly. Wufei glared at her but his glare softened after she batted her eyes at him a couple more times. He sighed and looked up at Heero and Trowa.  
  
"I guess~ I could take Iris-Chan to the park."  
  
"Good you can take Lee and Mia too!" Trowa smiled and got up from his seat.  
  
"Nani man! What are you talking about!?" Wufei growled.  
  
"Well we have to paint lots of rooms still and we could get it done faster if the kids were out at the park playing." He smiled and held little Mia close to his chest. "I'll go get the kids ready, Come on Iris." Trowa scooped up Lee from Wufei and Iris (in a very~ Duo like manner) bounced behind Trowa cheerfully.  
  
"This should be interesting." Heero sorted as he rose.  
  
"What's that's supposed to mean?"  
  
Heero only shook his head and left the room chuckling to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Park Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now Iris just had her bath so don't let her get dirty, and here is her lunch. She likes her sandwiches cut at 45 degree angles, and her juice has~ to be in THIS pink cup!" Heero told Wufei as he showed him what was in the picnic bag, while Iris clung to his leg dearly.  
  
Wufei had a stern glare set on his face as he took the basket and held it in his hand. Then came Trowa. "All right Quatre doesn't want Mia or Lee to get dirty and make SURE that their out of the sun at all times, I want you to make sure that they have something fun to do at all times, and watch out~ Lee and Mia can be trouble when together."  
  
Trowa then tucked Mia and Lee into the two seated baby strolled and planted little kisses on each of their cheeks and pulled the little canvas part down to shield the sun. "Are you people done?"  
  
The two guys nodded and left to go paint. "Bye-bye Daddy!" Iris hugged Heero who hugged her back and she skipped out of the door first. Wufei was about to have one of many servants of Quatre, Treize, and Zechs take him to the park when a BIG limo rolled up the driveway.  
  
The sun window opened, and Zechs rose out of it, his long blonde hair quivering back and forth in the wind. The Limo jerked to a stop and he almost did a roll out of the top but stabled himself. Zechs yelled at the driver then smiled at his little pregnant Wufei.  
  
"Hello Dear!" he called. He ducked back into the limo then got out the door. He ran over to Wufei and kissed his on the lips. "Want to go out and do something, I got off work just for you~" he smiled and pinched the Chinese boys cheek.  
  
"I would have liked that, but I have to take the kids to the park." Zechs looked down at the children and smiled. "Great! We can do that. Me and Zechs both need practice on how take care of our little bundle of joy~" Wufei rolled his eyes and Zechs grabbed Wufei's belly and squealed happily.  
  
They loaded everyone up into the limo and sped off towards the nearest park. This was not the first time Iris had been in a limo (or her last) but nonetheless she was bouncing up and down with excitement.  
  
"Ya know my Da-da's hair is longer then yours~ YEP YEP! And ya know my Daddy's Gundam is bigger and better then yours~ YEP YEP! and ya know what~? My Da-Da and Daddy love each other and they always make these mushy kissy sounds like this! ::SMOOOOCH~::"  
  
Zechs sweat dropped and looked over at Wufei. "She reminds me of Duo SO much." Iris looked at him and gave him the Yuy glare and growled.  
  
"Omea o Korusu~"  
  
Zechs at this time sweat dropped even more and nodded his head thoughtfully, "And Heero too."  
  
When they got to the park, Wufei took a blanket and spread it across the grass. Then took out all the food and laid it out, during this time Zechs was trying to catch Iris.  
  
"Come back Iris! Its lunch time!" he yelled. She giggled and ran around in circles around him she then looked back at him too call him after her some more when *WHAP* she ran dead center into the swing post. She fell down on the ground and stayed there a moment then began to cry and sniffle quietly.  
  
Zechs ran over and picked her up then raced back over to Wufei, who was trying to get Mia and Lee to both sit on the blanket instead of crawling off onto the grass. Wufei looked up and saw the crying Iris and panicked Zechs and asked calmly "What happened?"  
  
"She was running and ran right into the swing post!" Zechs was almost in tears himself. Wufei took Iris in his arms and looked her over, she had a small scratch about her nose, and a bruise on her forehead but that was it.  
  
"Here," Wufei said gently and got out some Bactin and put some on her cut then went and got out the Band-Aid box. "Look~" he held it up to her and she stopped crying and rubbed at her eyes then grabbed hold of box and looked at the cover.  
  
They were little Gundam Wing Band-Aids with pictures of the Gundam right on the Band-Aid (Wouldn't that be great or what!? ^_^*) "Would you like to pick one out?" he asked. Iris nodded and pointed to Duo's Gundam Band-Aid.  
  
"You want Deathscthye?" She nodded.  
  
"Yeah cause I miss Da-da and want him to come home soon." Wufei nodded and got the Band-Aid of her choice and stuck above her nose, then got a small bag of ice to put on her forehead so the bump would not swell.  
  
"WOW~ Wufei honey you did an excellent job!" Zechs cheered and hugged him tightly, this made Wufei blush, just a little. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK HOME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello sweetie how was your day at the....WUFEI!!!!!!!!! What happened to her forehead!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Heero bellowed and he glared at Zechs then Wufei.  
  
"She ran into a poll on accident." Wufei shrugged it off and picked up Lee and Mia and handed them to Trowa. Heero picked up Iris and hugged her dearly, she smiled up at Heero and hugged his neck.  
  
"Ne Dady I'm okay!" He nodded and grumbled and mumbled as he went to tuck her into bed.  
  
"Whoa Wufei, looks like you kept the swelling of that bump on her head down and cleaned up the wound." Trowa nodded. "I think you may just turn out to be a great parent."  
  
Wufei smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah I hope so."  
  
~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::SNIFF~:: soo sweet!!! Well please e-mail me about the Heero and Duo...another~ baby thing, its up to you guys. Well I hope the next one will be up soon k? Bye~ Love The SCANTY fan 


	5. BB3 part 5

Disclaimer:: I do not~~~~ own Gundam Wing  
  
Notes:: Well here is part 5, the reviewers have spoken and you guys said...Heero Duo...another baby!?...YEAH!.......so I have to obey those wishes, Mwahahahahaha~ oh the madness! So here I go, but also please you guys review now for Wufies baby and Duo and Heero's, should they be a girl or a boy, and names! All righty~? Tee hee well go on read! P.S- So far this has been my favorite chapter, it just seems so sweet! =^- ^= PLUS.BIIIIG SURPRISE HERE!! WOOOO! ^_~ just for all you patient people that probably think I was--- x_x;;  
  
Baby Boomers# 3~Part 5  
  
"Grrr, hold still!" Heero strained the words out as he fastened the Obi on the back of Duo's kimono.  
  
"Oh won't this be so fun!!" Duo smiled and turned around and kissed Heero on the cheek before he could answer. "I've never gone to a cherry blossom festival before!!" (Okay yeah I know this happens in Japan like in March....so I was a little late! ^_~*)  
  
"It's a very special time." Heero stated as he turned to fix up his own clothing. "But Duo please behave all right?"  
  
"Hey! I'm mature!" Heero grinned and turned towards his lover.  
  
"Just remember what I said." Suddenly Quatre came into their room, he was holding Mia in his arms and she was wearing a cute little Japanese outfit.  
  
"Are you guys almost ready?" Duo looked at Quatre and his mouth dropped. Quatre was wearing a beautiful Kimono, it was green silk with blue flowers and white ones laced around it.  
  
"Wow Q, that's cool looking."  
  
"Thank you!" He beamed. "But personally I like yours better Duo." The American had a red one with small black and gold leafs across the bottom and around the collar. Trowa then came in behind Quatre holding little Lee, who was also wearing a little baby Japanese outfit.  
  
Trowa's clothes looked like Heero's they were both black and white and they looked different in design from their lovers, they were what the men usually wore during the festival. "I'm NOT wearing this!" a yell echoed from somewhere downstairs.  
  
Everyone sighed and left Heero and Duo's room and went towards the yelling. Wufei was standing with his arms crossed as Trieze and Zechs tried to make him put on the Kimono. "But Woo-Woo it's so pretty!" Trieze tried.  
  
"Uhh that's not the best way to get Wufei to put something on...by telling him it's pretty!" Duo laughed.  
  
"Wufei you should wear the Kimono it will probably be more comfortable for you in...this state." Zechs smiled gently. Wufei glared at his two lovers then snatched the piece of clothing away from them and stormed up the stairs to his room, slamming the door shut.  
  
Heero shrugged his shoulders, what's new? "Where's Iris dear?"  
  
"In the play room." Duo and Heero went over to the door and opened it, to find little Iris sitting on the floor playing with her mini Gundam Wing action modals.  
  
"Sweetie are you ready to go!?" She looked over at her parents then rose, she was wearing a little black and blue kimono with little white birds flying across the front of it and a pink Obi tied around her little waist. Duo had done her hair for her and it was now in a little braid looped around into a bun on the back of her head.  
  
"Oh~ don't you look pretty!" Duo smiled and crouched down to the floor and opened his arms up towards her, which she ran for and leapt into his brace. "Doesn't she look perfect Heero!?"  
  
"Almost, here..." The Japanese boy pulled out a little hair piece that had an oval purple gem on it and little carved flowers laced the wooden part of it. He fixed it in the back of Iris's braided bun and kissed her cheek. "There now it's perfect."  
  
Duo smiled and sat her down back on the floor. "Why don't you go see Quatre and Trowa, see if their ready to go yet?" She nodded and ran out of the room. Duo turned around towards Heero to say something but Heero was holding out another hair piece towards him.  
  
It had a small diamond hanging in the center and a pair of angel wings that were carved around it. Duo gasped then grinned happily and gave Heero a huge hug. "It's perfect my Hee-Chan!!"  
  
"I was hoping you would like it."  
  
"Oh I do!!" Duo bounced with joy happily. He had fixed his own hair up into a somewhat Geisha looking hair style, and Heero placed it gently in the top of it, he then looked Duo over and nodded.  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufie suddenly stormed down the stairs in the silver Kimono he had been given, it had two huge red dragons sewn onto it.  
  
"You look great!!" Treize commended. Wufei blushed a little then they all headed out the door, towards the festival.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cherry Blossom Angels~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were SO many people all around and everyone was smiling and having a wonderful time. The blossoms fell gently in the breeze and drifted down around the Gundam Pilots and children. Iris was skipping happily next to Heero and Duo was on the other side with his arm tucked under Heero's.  
  
"This looks like a lovely spot to set up at!" Quatre commended as he pointed to a spot circled by Cherry Trees with no one else around.  
  
"Perfect Angel!" Trowa smiled and kissed Quatre on the cheek. Zechs and Trieze laid out the blanket and Wufie sat down gently on it and pulled out a little pillow and sat it behind his head and laid down. Now this was a HUGE blanket on account they had many babies and Gundam guys together.  
  
Quatre sat the picnic baskets down and also sat down himself with Lee and Mia perched both in his arms. Trowa followed his love and got some toys out for his son and daughter so they wouldn't be too bored. Duo plopped down next to Quatre and dragged Heero down with him then grinned, "Let's get started on some sake!"  
  
"I think we could wait a little?" Heero laughed gently. Iris grabbed up a little Teddy bear that Heero had gotten her a little while back and began to run around in circles around her parents giggling and tossing the little bear around in her arms, when suddenly *whap* The little Yuy/Maxwell child ran right into another little kid.  
  
It was a little boy about her age, he had sharp hazel eyes and dark black hair with long gentle bangs hovering in his view. He was wearing a Japanese boy outfit and little Japanese sandals. He was a cute little boy with a soft smile in place. "Hi-ya!" he smiled and walked around to the back of Iris and looked at her funny for a minute. "Why are you just sitting there?"  
  
Iris blinked at him then slowly stood up, "I-I"  
  
"Whoa!" the little boy suddenly cried as he was lifted off the ground and spun around to face the stern glare of Heero.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? You better not be looking or touching my little daughter!" The little boy swallowed hard and quivered slightly.  
  
"No way San!" Heero nodded and sat him down then took Iris by the hand and lead her back over to the blanket. Duo was laughing quietly as Heero sat down and he covered his mouth to hide the huge grin.  
  
"A little protective hmm dear?" Heero grinned and leaned over and gave Duo a long sweet kiss.  
  
"Only of the things I love and that would be you and Iris~" he cooed and kissed Duo once again on his delicate lips.  
  
"Ne~ Daddy! tell me a story!" Iris crawled into Duo's lap and starred at Heero with wanting eyes. Heero sat back on the blanket and grinned.  
  
"What kind of story would you like to hear?"  
  
"A story one a story one!" she giggled and bounced up and down, Duo smiled and gently smoothed her hair.  
  
"All right....hmmm a story, how about....the story about the Cherry Blossom Angels?" Iris's eyes grew large and she leaned foreword intent on hearing his tale.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! That one!"  
  
"All right lets see.....Once there was a beautiful little angel named.....can you guess her name?" Iris put her little finger on her chin and began to think hard and scrunched up her forehead just like Duo did when he was thinking hard.  
  
"Ummmmm.....Snowball!?"  
  
"I see she's inherited Duo's brain cells." Wufei grinned.  
  
******SMACK**************  
  
A huge* red hand print was now on the side of the Chinese boys cheek, and he had a dazed look on his face as he gently held the mark. Duo had his eyes closed tightly an angry expression on his face.  
  
"Wufei! Omea o Korosu!!!" Duo growled. Heero smiled and patted Duo on the head and grinned at Wufei.  
  
"He's learned from the best!...okay now sweetie, guess again, what do U think the angels name is?"  
  
"Ummmmm.....Beth!?"  
  
"Iie.."  
  
"Cindy!?"  
  
"Iie..try again."  
  
"..hmm.....uhhh.....IRIS!?"  
  
"Good Job!!!" Heero smiled. "Wufei she's just a child she will get smarter...that just never happened with Duo." Duo opened his eyes in a flash to yell and hit his lover but Heero had a small grin on his lips. "Kidding my little Shinigami!"  
  
The American smiled and hugged Heero happily. So Heero continued to tell the story and Iris sat eyes wide and believing, she was still sitting in Duo's lap and leaning in closer to listen.  
  
"Come on you guys, its time to get our pictures taken by the Cherry Blossom trees!" Quatre grinned. So everyone got up off the blanket and met the photographer in the distance, Heero still telling his daughter the story.  
  
"Konnichi-wa!" The man smiled and then began to place the couples in order, it went in this order-  
  
Heero, Iris, Duo, Trowa (holding Lee) Quatre (holding Mia) Zechs, Wufei and then Trieze.  
  
"Now Duo remember you can't smile in formal pictures!" Heero whispered.  
  
"Awww come on!"  
  
"No~!" Duo sighed and put on a straight face as the man took their pictures.  
  
"GREAT! All done! The pictures will be sent to your house."  
  
"Thanks!" Duo charmed as the headed back to their picnic.  
  
~~~~~~~~THE DAY ENDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon it was growing dusk, and a huge breeze was blowing towards all the cherry blossom trees. "Come on Iris, watch what happens!" Duo smiled. Quatre picked up his two children and held them close to his chest.  
  
"Lee, Mia~ watch!" Quatre smiled brightly and pointed to the petals. Suddenly a gust of wind came and thousands of petals burst into the sky making it look like it was snowing out. Iris grinned and began to run throughout the haze of blossoms. Trowa and Heero had brought cameras and pulled them out to take pictures of their loved ones.  
  
"Look Daddy!!! I'm a Cherry Blossom Angel!!!!!" Iris smiled and pranced around happily. Trowa took a picture of his lover and children, Quatre was holding the two babes and smiling, he kissed each of them tenderly on their heads and then ran over and kissed Trowa.  
  
"I love you." He smiled and Trowa took him in his arms and held his family tight.  
  
They all finally went home late that night when the sun had set and the lights were on. Once home they tucked the children in and each couple or couples* retired to their own rooms.  
  
"Oh Heero that was so much fun!!" Duo said as he was taking his Kimono off and letting his hair out. Heero was in the bathroom and hadn't come out yet. "Honey!?.....are you okay?" Duo walked over to the door and was about to knock on it when it opened and Heero was standing there a massive..well for Heero, a massive smile on his face.  
  
"Come here." he smiled and pulled Duo close. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?.....Oh my God...ARE YOU!!" Duo smiled happily and bounced up in Heero's arms.  
  
"Hai! I'm pregnant."  
  
"OH~~~~" Duo smiled and grabbed hold of Heero and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
"But I'm still the Daddy, and your still the Da-da!" Heero said sternly, Duo only chuckled,  
  
"Of course~ Dear."  
  
~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::CRAZY~ laughter fills the air:: well u wanted it! And now u got it! Heero and Wufei are now both pregnant! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ please review and tell me what ya think~ ALSO NEED BABY NAMES NOW FOR HEERO AND DUO'S SECOND KID AND~ WUFEI'S KID(s) ? ^_^ K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!! Thank love ya~ The SCANTY fan 


	6. BB3 part 6

Author notes: WHOA! It's been ages hasn't it Baby Boomer fans??? I remember when I first did this series on an old account I was told I was the first person to do this on now you can see how many other people have started their own "baby boomer" type fics so I'm still glad I have fans! Anyways before you all decide to club me for taking so long to update read the story first! .....(runs off to hide in a bomb shelter)

NOTE TO ALL WR FANS!!!:: I PROMISE my Wolf's Rain story will be updated next! I've neglected this fic for too long though so just wait a little while longer. The next chapter for a 'A Little Too Rough around the Edges' will be out soon! Thanks!!

* * *

**Baby Boomers # 3Part 6**

* * *

"DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"TREIZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two men whose names were called buckled up from their positions on the couch. Both had been dozing happily at the first wink of sleep they had had in days. No, there had been no new babies born into the large Gundam family only two crabby, grumpy, STRONG pregnant men at almost full term.

Duo had gotten up so fast he had flip backwards over the side of the sofa and landed on his head while Treize tried to stand up but merely fell back on his butt and continued to go on snoring.

"You must have a death wish man." Duo cried out and tried to pull Treize up, though some of the men had been enemies before, they had learned that right now they needed to stick together; these were life and death situations.

"Trieze you gotta get up!! Wufei wants you! TRIEZE I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!!!!"

"Duo?"

"EEP!" The American made a muffled cry as his eyes widened and he suddenly dropped Treize whose head smacked the back of the sofa with a dull 'THUD'. Duo slowly turned around to see a VERY pregnant Heero standing in the doorway to the living room, one arm nestled over his stomach while the other sat firmly on his hip.

"HONEY!" Duo exclaimed through a large gulp and ran over to his partner with arms outstretched. "What-what is it you need???" He tried to muster up a smile but the fear in him was making the corners of his mouth twitch.

"What were you doing!? I've been calling you for over an hour!!'

"Heero, I just heard you call my name!" That's when Heero's sharp blue eyes narrowed and he grabbed hold of Duo's braid.

"It has been over an hour...."

"Heh-heh.....of course it has honey, (GULP) what do you need?"

"I need you to find the remote....me and Wufei want to watch TV...now...." With that Duo took off into the other room in search of the remote, throwing pillows this way and that and shuffling across the floor on his hands and knees. In the meantime a shadow had slowly emerged from behind the sofa where Treize was still sleeping.

"Treize?" The figure spoke softly,

"TREIZE GET YOUR LAZY NO GOOD BABY WANTING BUTT UP AND OVER HERE!!!!" Treize practically flew off the sofa and into a battle like pose murmuring

"We're under attack!"

"What are YOU babbling about!? Do you see this!?" Wufei suddenly pointed to his overstuffed belly while his other hand cupped his back as he tried to stand up right. Through sleep ridden eyes Treize nodded and tried to smile,

"Yes Wu, I see it! What is it you need?"

"HE is hungry....." Treize sweat dropped now and sighed loudly.

"If you think calling IT a HE is going to get you out of an ultrasound you're WRONG! We don't have to see what sex it is but...Wufei LOOK how big you are....I think we need to see if you are maybe having twins...."

"EXCUSE ME! Whose body is this?" Wufei pointed to himself again, his face growing redder by the minute.

"...yours...." Treize had been through this before but he always gave up on account of how mad it made Wufei.

"I just don't know why you won't go! It's no big deal; Heero and Duo are going to the Doctors later today...why not go? I mean look how...big you are compared to Heero!" Treize turned to point at Heero who was now nestled on the couch he had been sleeping on stuffing himself with dumplings.

"So I'm...I'm BIG now...too big for you!!! IS IT MY FAULT I'M BIG BONED!!" Wufei screamed making a nearby vase crack and shatter. Quatre suddenly looked up from a book he was reading in his study when he heard the distinct sound and sighed,

"Another one of my Dad's priceless vases...."

"Wufei you know you're not big boned." Treize coughed and covered his mouth to keep from smirking.

"If you think I'm just one big joke then fine!" Wufei pushed back some muffled sniffling noises and turned as fast as he could and started wobbling out of the room yelling,

"ZECHS!!! ZECHS WHERE ARE YOU!??? TREIZE IS BEING MEAN AGAIN!!!"

* * *

At this time Duo was still looking for the remote when he finally gave up and sunk down on his butt in front of the sofa. His eyes skimming the room slowly suddenly stopping when he saw the remote sitting right in the center of the coffee table, now there where a couple options Duo could choose from to react to this. One...he could tell Heero it had been sitting on the table the whole time which could turn into a crying fit, two he could grab it and give it to Heero and say he had found it under the sofa but this whole thing could have been a trick to see if Duo would tell Heero the truth about when he was being stupid or what not....Duo decided to pick option number three...

A flash of chestnut hair flew by as Duo raced into the room Heero was sitting in now licking the cheese dust off his fingers as he finished off a bag of Cheese Puffs.

"Herehoneyfoundtheremotegottagoouttostoretopicksomethingsuploveyaseeyasooooooooooooooon." Duo yelled as he ran to the front door and outside.

"Hmph and they say pregnant women act weird." Heero scuffed and waddled back into the sitting room.

* * *

Wufei had now found Zechs which had took a good couple of hours when he found him hiding in one of the bookcase cabinets. When asked why he was hiding by a snot running, eye watering Wufei he had smiled happily and said he was checking to make sure the bolts where all tightened and none where loose.

"I-I-I-I don't believe you!!!!!!" Wufei hollered.

Zechs's not being the brightest of all the Gundam Pilots in the house grinned and nodded,

"Your right Wu-Wu I was hiding from you! WOO does that feel better! I hate lying!" Zechs stumbled out of the cabinet and went to hug Wufei when the small, huge, angry prego pilot reached behind his back and brought out a huge poll that was almost twice the size of him.

"AIYA!!!!!!!!!!" A screaming Zechs barreled down the hall with a huffing Chinese man on his tail crashing the poll back and forth, denting the walls and scratching the ceiling as he desperately tried to nail his lover.

At hearings the explosions of walls and parts of the ceiling give way upstairs Quatre threw his book down, buried his head in his hands and began to sob. The noise had also set off a chain reaction to all the babies and children who now where crying at the top of their lungs hysterically.

"What are we going to do?" Trowa sighed as he walked into Qutare's study bouncing two wailing babies in his arm.

* * *

"Okay...we are calling this meeting here now because.......Heero...put the turkey sandwich down for one minute...okay thanks.....now like I was saying.....what? No, I don't know if we have wasabi sauce in the kitchen!........ON A TURKEY SANDWHICH???"

"WHAT Quatre is trying to say," Trowa suddenly butted in as the blonde pilot was becoming slightly flustered.

"Is that some things need to change around here....before it was Quatre and Duo who were pregnant....the two...soft hearted....likeable people in this house...." Wufei suddenly growled at Trowa while a sleepy Treize and black eyed, head wrapped in gauze Zechs held their little lover back.

Trowa sighed and continued,

"I know its hard and frustrating being pregnant but having you two who were already crabby people to begin with have these mood swings have become almost unbearable!....Heero are you even listening??"

Heero was face first in his turkey sandwich now and was not paying attention.

"Don't disturb him he's eating!" Duo whispered while holding a sleeping Iris in his arms.

"Aiya.....anyways what I'm saying is that there are two babies and one small child that live here also, who don't know what is going on right now, only that they are being woke up by fights and refrigerator raids!! So next time you want to KILL someone Wufei, DO IT OUTSIDE!"

"You-you think I'm annoying don't you Trowa?" Wufei's bottom lip slowly started to quiver suddenly while a frantic Treize and Zachs tried to make hand gestures behind Wufei's hand warning Trowa not to answer.

"Well I'm quite sick of all the yelling you do everyday!"

"..........................."

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

(Cracking and shattering of another vase can be heard in the distance)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

At the doctor's office Wufei, Treize and Zechs sat quietly in the waiting room watching Iris while Duo and Heero where meeting with their specialist.

"HEE HEE YOUR SOOOO BIG!!!!" Iris squealed and poked Wufei's tummy.

"YOU'RE HUGE!! Bigger then my Daddy and he eats like....one...BILLION dumplings everyday!!!"

"Get her away from me." Wufei hissed and glared at the willowy little child swaying back and forth on his leg. Her big purple eyes twinkling with mischief while her wild long dark hair stuck out at all angles around her face.

"Spawn of Satan I tell you."

The door suddenly swung open and a very happy Duo followed by a chip munching Heero emerged.

"So how was everything?" Treize asked.

"Great! We are having one healthy...BIG baby...." Duo grinned happily, "The only thing was is that Heero's needs to cut back on eating so much....but I doubt that's gonna happen."

"Yay Daddy!" Iris ran up to Heero's legs jumping up to be held, Duo gently swept her up and lifted her up to his lover who kissed her on the nose.

"Hello darling, was your uncles nice to you?"

"Yep!" Iris giggled and threw her head back and winked at Wufei.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! EVIL I TELL YOU, SHE IS EVIL! Like you Maxwell!"

"I resent that comment." Duo pouted.

"Mr...ugh...Mrs....ugh...WUFEI??"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to get checked out?"

"No!" Wufei yelled and stormed out of the office,

"........What are we going to do this him...." Zechs sighed.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

OMG this one is a long chappie! Almost 9 pages! So I hope that can hold all you Baby Boomer fans for a little while! Once again sorry to the Wolf's Rain fans! Your story will be updated next! THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

The SCANTY fan


End file.
